Three Father's
by hpgeek512
Summary: Instead of not having any parents at all or just one or two parents like most people, can Harry deal with having three loving father's care for him and the stress of being the public's Savior? NOT ABANDONED BUT, STILL INCOMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Three Fathers- Part 1**

_A/N- I'd already planned on writing a story like this for a while now, but I had no idea what the threesome would be. Well, on Father's Day of all days, three men (who I am not revealing, you've got to read to find out) popped into my head and I thought they were perfect. I don't want to say much about except that Harry is (obviously) not an orphan in this story. ;)_

* * *

At first I had no one, as my biological parents had died a drastic death by the hand of Lord Voldemort. But luckily I do not remember their love for me because I'd only been one years old, fifteen months to be exact. I'm lucky because I don't harbor a pain inside me when I think about them; Lily and James Potter.

As I'd been told many times by Daddy; the time between the death of my parents and the "death" of Voldemort was the only time I'd actually been an orphan, by his terms of course. I only legally became his son six months after.

~**~

"Well Harry, we did it; you're now officially my cub." Remus bounced the wild haired baby in his arms and was rewarded with high pitched giggling and the squishing of both his cheeks. Remus made goofy faces at the boy as he spelled his front door to his small flat open. Pocketing his wand, the amber eyed werewolf strode directly to his brown tattered couch. He unzipped the red and gold baby bag and took out a black mat and laid it out onto the couch, placing Harry onto it gently.

"Tummy!" Harry placed two chubby hands onto his clothed stomach as his legs were lifted and his wet nappy was slid from under him.

"Mmm-hmm, that is your tummy cub." Remus said, briefly looking at Harry as he concentrated on cleaning the small bottom.

Harry frowned and he was again lifted up as a nice dry nappy was placed under him. "Tummy go grrr!"

Remus snorted and clasped the buttons between Harry's legs shut. "Are you trying to tell me that you're hungry?"

Harry clapped his hands and rolled over onto his stomach, turning and pushing himself to the floor. "I hungee Moony! I eat, I eat, I eat!"

Remus shook his head, smiling, as he was left sitting there, watching his cub, waddle barefoot towards the kitchen with determination to be fed. He quickly put the mat away and waved his wand at the soiled nappy before chasing after the almost two year old.

~**~

Life with my new Daddy (I started calling him this around my second Christmas. The look he'd gave me after I'd said it was both sad and happy and something else that I couldn't comprehend at the time) was brilliant! We got to play every day and he sometimes took me to a Muggle park where they had so many slides and things to climb on. Though, Daddy didn't really like me climbing on the things that were high above the ground like the monkey bars and the jungle gym. And he especially didn't like me climbing up the closed in curvy slides which were great fun to climb since it's so dark and you don't know what's going to come down next. But it was a strict 'no-no' for me and I was usually put in time out for doing it two times when he'd already said not to. But he didn't understand and all the other kids did it!

Today we were in Diagon Alley for… I don't know why, but Daddy had told me but I hadn't listened. All that mattered was that we were there and I didn't like it at all. People would always look at me and my head for a long time as they passed; sometimes even touching me, _petting_ was more like it. My Daddy would always hold me close whenever they got too close to us and I would always shrink away from them when they reached out. Sometimes I would even blow raspberries at them but Daddy always scolded me when I did that; he said it "isn't nice" but I knew that, and that's why I did it. Anyways, that isn't why I brought this day up; the reason was that on this day, July 18, 1982 I met my second Daddy.

Remus walked down the cobbled street, Harry settled firmly on his hip (unknown to Remus as Harry glared back at the people who couldn't keep their eyes to themselves and giggling quietly when they tripped and fell) , muttering to himself about what all he needed to purchase that day. He entered the gloomy, stuffy Apothecary. He nodded to the clerk at the front of the store and made his way to the right; he needed ingredients for Healing Potions, Pepper-Up Potions, Skele-Gro, basically any type of simple medical potion he needed to brew because his cub was a hyper little thing at times.

"Daddy, it stinky in here." Harry mumbled into his neck.

"I know cub. Just a few minutes before we'll be on our way." He said distractedly as he read the label on a jar of yellowed powder. The pair went on like this; walking and stopping and reading labels and sending the chosen jars to the front of the store; it was all very boring to Harry and he quickly let his mind drift to something much more exciting; like maybe getting one of those nice brooms in the shop window across the street.

Just as Harry's eye lids began to grow heavy, the door to the shop opened; a single bell ringing in notice. Harry lifted his head from his Daddy's shoulder to check out the person who'd entered; the person had long black hair that brushed his shoulders and a very big nose that stuck out amid the curtain of black. The dark figure was tall and a bit lanky but they stood with a back bone and walked with elegance. Harry sighed and turned his head back, closing his eyes; he'd hope it be someone interesting.

"Lupin."

Harry felt Remus spin and gasp. "Seve…Snape!" Harry's eyes shot open; he'd heard his Daddy say that name before. He shifted his little bottom but didn't turn to look at the person that now had his Daddy's undivided attention. Harry sighed; now it'd be even longer before they left!

The pair mingled quietly behind a shelf stocked with something with three legs and Harry, giving up on the sleep that seemed to have left him, tried to count all of the jars on the row he was eye level with but had trouble getting past the number ten.

Then, his Daddy was shifting him so he faced the dark man halfway. "Say hello to Severus, Harry."

Now that was a more familiar name; his Daddy would often talk through the Floo while he would color pretty pictures for him. He would always say "How are you, love?" or "Oh, Severus." or "Severus, when are you ever going to come visit?" or "Severus, they can't be that bad. Give them a chance." or "Bye, Severus. Talk to you soon." Harry eagerly lifted his bright green eyes to meet the Severus man's black ones. "Hello mister Sev'us!" he said just as his Daddy taught him and held out his tiny hand.

Severus allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he reached out and took the child's hand in his. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter-Lupin. You are having a wonderful day with your Father, I hope?"

Harry was entranced with this man's appearance now that he knew who he was that he didn't register the question until 10 seconds later. He looked back into the dark depths and nodded his head to whatever the man had said.

The two men talked a bit more before going their different ways. Harry had turned his nose into the tanned neck and therefore had not seen the briefly linked fingers below him.

"Alright cub, it's time to head off. What do you say we get some ice cream before we go home, hmm?" Remus smiled his thanks at the shopkeeper before walking out.

"Yes Daddy, I want mint choc-ate ice cream peese!" Harry said excitedly. "Oh look Daddy! I wanna a broom, can I have one?"

Remus kissed his green-eyed monster on the head. "Not right now love. Possibly for your birthday, yeah?"

"Okay…" Harry sighed, but perked up again. "Is my birdday soon?"

"Yes, Harry. Now why don't you get down for a bit and walk; Daddy's arm is cramping."

~**~

So from then on, Severus made a habit of visiting us on a regular basis. At first it was weekly for about a month and half, then it progressed to three days a week and then to every weekend and a few scattered days during the week.

As any single child with a single parent would do, I put up a bit of a fuss whenever Severus stole my Daddy away for longer than I deemed necessary and I was usually put to bed earlier whenever he stayed over. But it didn't take long for me to become accustomed to his presence in our lives. He taught me many things and would always slip in simple words in French in our conversations. Severus could actually be fun to a three year old.

On the rare occasion when Daddy was gone at the Ministry for a job interview or when it was _that_ time of the month, Severus would watch over me. It always begins the same; Severus would knock on the door, Daddy opens the door, the two of them kiss, Remus gives him my schedule for the day, Severus sits in the chair across from my little work table, Daddy tells me not to tire Severus out and to behave, says "Bye loves. I'll be back after lunch." or "Bye loves. I'll be back in a couple days." and leaves. So now I am sitting here at my table working in my workbook while Severus reads while Daddy is out playing wolf in the woods somewhere far away.

Finishing connecting the dots on the page, I go over with my book in hand and place it on a black trouser clad thigh. "`M done."

"You're '_finished' _not 'done'." Severus corrects, closing his potions journal with a snap and settling it on the coffee table.

Harry nods and pushes his way into the dark man's lap. "I maked a dragon Sev'rus, see?"

Severus sighed shifting the boy more comfortably on his lap and took the offered book. "You 'made' not 'maked'. And yes, I can see that you've made a mistake on what you claim is a dragon."

Harry frowned and looked at his picture more closely. "No, is right."

"_Non_, it is not Harry. You see," a potion stained finger slid across the page. "You've gone from fourteen to seventeen to twenty. This is not correct. We'll need to practice your numbers and letters some more today."

The three year old pouted. "No more book!"

"I didn't say right this second; we can work on it this evening." The twenty-four year old placed the child on his feet before rising and walking to the kitchen to prepare lunch for them both.

"Is time to eat, Sev'rus?" Harry asked, following the man without instruction. He pulled out and climbed into his raised seat at the table.

"_Oui, il est temps de déjeuner."_ Severus replied, informing that it was indeed time for lunch. He opened the top right hand cupboard that acted as a cooler. "What would you like today?"

"Candy please." Harry said confidently, showing his cheeky grin.

"Wrong answer, try again."

"Chips?"

Severus paused. "Alright, but how about we add _poissons_ and _carottes_ to that, hmm?"

"But I don't like carrots!" Harry whined, scrunching up his nose.

"Well then you can't have any sort of sweet for the rest of the day."

Harry moaned loudly as if it were the end of the world. "_Sev'ruuuus_!"

Severus propped an elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his palm. "I'll wait here all day until you make the right decision."

Harry let his head fall to the table with a soft _thud_ and his arms splayed pathetically. "Fine…"

"Good boy; fish, chips, and carrots it is."

"I can have candy after?"

"_Nous verrons_. We'll see."

**

Later that night, the pair could be found in Harry's own bathroom with the owner, slick with multicolored suds sitting happily splashing in the tub of warm water. Luckily, Severus had thought to put up a light shielding charm to keep the water inside the tub.

Soon enough Severus was helping the boy brush his teeth and toweling him dry.

"When Daddy come home?" Harry asked as he lifted his arms to allow Severus to slip on his short sleeve night shirt.

"He'll be here before you wake tomorrow, poppet." Eyes widening at what had just past his lips, Severus hoped the child had not heard; he had a knack for repeating uncommon words that anyone said. It'd bring up a conversation between his lover and him; one he wasn't sure would go over well. "Ah...let's go over your numbers, shall we? From the top, in French."

Harry gave the man a funny look as he was tucked into his bed with specially made sheets that had wolfs, grims and stags scattered all over them. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix."

"Excellent, you've improved. Well, time for bed…"

"But what about my story!" Harry turned on his stomach and reached a hand under his bed.

Severus growled in frustration but not loud enough to alarm the child before him. "_Fine_. What dreadful story will you have me read now?"

"Here," the three year old shoved a thin red book at the man. The letters of the title were cracked gold paint and the spine was nearly non-existent. "I like when Daddy reads that to me."

"He reads this often?"Severus let his eyes roam over the tattered book. He read, "_Pirates…_how mundane."

Rubbing his eyes cutely with his fists, Harry said with a yawn, "Read!"

Severus glared at the boy and waited for his 'please' before he started. His voice, smooth and cultured, had Harry closing his eyes, drifting closer and closer towards a deep slumber. The story, it turned out, was about a little boy of six years learning the works of a pirate. The boy's father was the captain of the ship and taught him everything from swabbing the deck to ordering the other pirates around. But what rubbed Severus' nerves the wrong way as he read, was the name the captain kept calling the boy despite his given name. The pair called each other "_Papa" _and_ "Poppet". _Severus looked at the boy who he'd thought asleep but wasn't surprised to see the monster awake and staring back at him.

"You my Papa Sev'rus."

Surprisingly, Severus didn't have the heart to tell the spawn of his childhood enemy that he wasn't. But, (Severus brushed the boy's fringe aside and was shocked to see his hand trembling) he wasn't strong enough to admit that he desperately wanted to be.

"How Slytherin of you Potter." Severus went over and blew out the candle by the door and waved his wand, creating a small globe of light that gave off a soft glow. "Go to sleep now."

* * *

_A/N- There is, of course, going to be a Part 2 but I'm not sure how far I want this to go. Please please please review!! It'd make me happy and work on the second part faster…that is if you liked this first part though. :)_


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

I didn't relent calling Severus 'Papa' despite his obvious discomfort and his feeble attempts to get me to stop. The first time I said it in front of Daddy was actually the first day he came back from his monthly excursion. To say that he was surprised is a complete overstatement. He had simply looked at me with his usual calm gaze and raised an eye brow at Severus who deliberately had his nose shoved in one of his potion journals.

It was the night of my 4th birthday when Daddy finally brought up anything on the subject. Severus hadn't stayed over that night; he'd left after all the other guests had gone with the excuse of having a meeting early the next day.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Remus asked his son softly as he sat against the headboard on the child sized bed with the birthday boy between the vee of his legs. He ran a red handled brush through the wet tangled ebony locks.

"Mhmm, and I really like my new broom from you and Papa; it's brilliant!" Harry said with a yawn.

The young father smiled and kissed the head before him. "Mmm, well I'm glad you had such a great time. You know, you'll be starting your private lessons next year." Remus issued a final stroke through soft hair before setting the brush down on the nightstand. He motioned for Harry to get under the covers, waited for him to get comfortable then positioned himself next to his cub atop the comforter.

"Really? Just like Cedric does? You know Daddy, he's already seven; only a few more years till Hogwarts, right?"

Remus chuckled. "Yes cub, I know; I only just saw him a few hours ago." He tapped his index finger against the four year olds nose. "And yes, thanks to Severus being a professor, he was able to enroll you for a minimal price so that we could afford it. You're going to be attending tutoring just like Cedric. You'll be able to meet more boys your age and make friends. Mind you, the classes won't be very big at all." Remus brushed aside the rapidly growing fringe; he'd have to give Harry a hair cut soon. "I want you to make sure you thank Severus tomorrow, alright?"

Sleepy green eyes looked up. "Ok Daddy…is Papa coming over tomorrow?"

"Maybe, if he's not too busy." Remus paused before he stuttered over what he wanted to say; should he just outright ask Harry about the adopted title? He'd been trying to figure out a way to bring the subject up with his child, but had so far come up with nothing. He had watched the interaction between Severus and Harry for the past few weeks and was amazed at how well the two molded together. He had to admit to himself that even though he had pushed Severus to visit them, he had still been a bit apprehensive at how Severus would take to meeting his enemy's son. But since Severus had accepted their relationship despite their seven year animosity, he really shouldn't have been too surprised. Severus was wonderful with Harry; he was nothing like what his reputation painted him up to be. He listened to the small child and actually tried not to lose his patience when Harry had one of his moments. Severus was strict, but not in the Mcgonagall sense; he didn't often fall into those pools of emeralds and relent towards Harry's pleads like Remus did more than he'd like. Remus could honestly say without regret that Severus Snape added a nice balance to this small family.

Remus sighed; well there really isn't any sense in beating around the bush with a four year old. "Harry, why do you call Severus 'Papa'?"

Harry gave his Daddy a look and said, "Because."

Remus rolled his eyes then silently berated himself; Harry was sure to pick up this habit sooner than he wanted. "Because why?"

"Because I love him." Harry replied easily without hesitation. "You love him too, don't you Daddy? You guys always kiss whenever he comes over. When you kiss someone, that means you love them, right Daddy?"

Remus smiled at the simple logic that only children acquire. "Yes, cub, I do love Severus but when you kiss someone it doesn't always mean you love that person."

Harry was now confused. "But I kiss you and I love you. I kiss Papa and I love him. I kiss Cedric and I love him. I ki…"

Remus looked sharply at Harry. "What? Harry, did you just say you kiss Cedric?"

"Yes, he's my friend and I love him Daddy." Harry said, an annoyed expression crossing his features as he was interrupted.

Remus briefly closed his eyes against a looming headache and took a breath; he'd talk to Harry later about this but now he needed his answers. Small persistent fingers tapped the side of his face.

"Daddy, you're not listening!"

Remus took hold of the hand and brought it to his lips. "Sorry cub, I'm listening now." And Remus listened for a good while as Harry listed the people and quite of a few objects/toys he loved and kissed.

"So you wouldn't mind if Severus really was part of our family?" he asked with the child was out of breath.

"He already is Daddy." Harry said exasperatedly.

"Alright, but you wouldn't mind if Severus and I bonded and he adopted you?"

Harry shook his head but asked, "What's 'bonded'?"

"It's sort of like getting married." Remus put simply.

"OK." Harry yawned widely so that Remus was able to see his uvula. "Can I go to sleep now, I'm tired."

Remus kissed his forehead one last time before rising and tucking Harry in properly. "Of course, good night cub."

"'G'nigh." The slurred words were easily distinguished by the werewolf.

~**~

The bonding ceremony took place three days after our "father and son" talk that night. Even at that age I was able to tell the difference in Severus's mood, though it wasn't exactly obvious (you can't really use that adjective when trying to describe anything about the man anyways). For those two days between the ceremony, Severus would stay over for _hours on end_. Not to say he didn't spend a lot of time with us before but it was never from dawn to dusk. And I wasn't complaining, it was just a bit odd to have that little spark of light in those dark depths suddenly be a full out flame and a _growing flame _it was.

"Sit between us Harry. There you go…" his Daddy placed him to his right so that he sat in the middle of the two men. As Harry squinted, taking in his surroundings curiously, he noticed that they were, in fact, in their living room. He'd thought differently before since the room was pitch black and he was unable to make out anything in the room (not that it was any help that he'd just been woken up). Candles were lit in a circle around them but they didn't offer any assistance in lighting the room; the only thing Harry was able to see clearly was his Daddy and Papa. He shifted closer to the dark man when he swore he heard something move in front of him.

"Okay Harry, scoot back against the sofa while Severus and I complete the bond then it will be your turn for the adoption spell." Remus instructed and Harry obeyed, stopping when his naked back touched the ragged texture of the couch, the candles spreading wider as he did so. Harry watched with amazement as the two men, clad in only dark cotton pants, moved closer and gripped each other's forearms. They had their wands out and had them maneuvering in some odd non-distinctable patterns across their chests and biceps. Amber was locked on the darkest of brown and dark irises could not divert themselves if they wanted to from those soft golden pools. Severus was the first to speak the formal words to complete the bond, Remus following after a beat, the Latin language rolling beautifully off their tongues. The designs that now covered their flesh glowed a soft blue as their voices came to an end and the two men _felt _the pull in their desire, their bodies, their souls, their hearts and had no choice but to lean into one another and breathe the other's air. Their foreheads touched and Remus closed his eyes as Severus nuzzled his nose against his, lightly brushing their lips. Remus opened his mouth to take in…

"Is it my turn now?" Harry asked impatiently. He'd crawled over to the pair and had sat with his legs folded underneath him when the ceremony seemed to come to an end and the lines of blue started to fade.

There was growl from one of them (as there usually was whenever Harry interrupted) and the newly bonded couple parted with Severus's dissatisfied expression and Remus' soft smile.

"Later, love." Remus said tucking back a loose strand of hair behind his partner's ear. He intercepted the squirming body as Harry tried to squeeze his way between them and pressed his lips hard against the rosy cheek and blew, eliciting a squeal.

"Could you possibly be any louder?" Severus complained, grimacing as his ear drums throbbed.

Harry turned his gaze towards his Papa, eyes glinting with a challenge and promptly opened his mouth. Remus quickly covered his son's mouth with his scarred hand. "Don't. Try."

"Come here brat." Severus reached for his soon-to-be son, placed him in his lap and scooted just as Harry had against the front of the couch. Remus, following the pair on all fours, leaned over to kiss his favorite men before rising to his feet and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What do I have to do Papa?"

"_Absolument rien_, except hold your arms out in front of you as so…" Severus gently positioned the small arms. "You must keep still and quiet Harry, _compris_?" Harry whispered his acknowledgment and Severus began reciting the old traditional Adoption Spell. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as the spells from his first adoption and the ones being created traveled from his fingertips up his arm and across his chest and back. The light they emitted was a bright green and Harry slumped over as he was drained of energy. Severus shifted his son – his heart beat skipped at the notion – so that Harry's legs draped over his right arm and his head rested on his left. He leant down to press his thin lips to the four year olds forehead that was covered in a light layer of perspiration. A familiar roughened hand slid from his shoulder down his chest and curled its fingers in the soft hair found at his navel.

"He looks the same as he did when he was one; when I adopted him." Remus said quietly as he rested his chin on the shoulder close to his face and handed over the glass. "Here, have him drink a bit of water; his throat will be dry after that."

"Why is that?" Severus asked as lightly shook Harry back to consciousness and helped the boy sip the cool liquid. He set the glass aside after he started getting moans of protest and smoothed down the messy locks, shushing the boy.

Remus watched the action with a fond expression and shrugged. "Just one of those weird side affects I suppose."

"You _suppose_…" The, _I-will-be-looking-into-this_ tone was imminent but all Remus could do was smile and tilt that dark head towards him and kiss his lover deeply, slipping his tongue into the hot cavern.

"Why don't we put _our_ child to bed and then get to bed ourselves?" Remus asked breathlessly. He twisted off the couch and stood to his feet, offering to take the sleeping boy but Severus declined, standing with the usual grace looking as if he didn't carry a dead weight in his arms.

"And what do you presume we will do when we arrive at _our_ bedroom, Mr. Lupin?" Shifting his son once more so his head lay on his shoulder, Severus followed the grinning man up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that wicked mind of yours is able to come up with some _activities_ we can both engage in." Remus responded before extinguishing the candles, dousing the house in black.

~**~

Now, you'd think that after that night when we became a family, a _spell binding_ family, that it would be nice to just wake up and realize that you now have two parents that love you instead of just one and now you wouldn't have to get that funny feeling in the pit of your stomach when you saw other children with their parents. But…that wasn't exactly the case with me, unfortunately.

I'd woken up like any other morning just lying there in my bed snuggled in my favorite comforter, waiting for Daddy to come get me so that we could go through our morning routine of brushing our teeth, washing our faces and such. But it felt like I'd been lying there _forever _so, rolling over, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, walked out the door and down the hall towards my Daddy's room. The door was locked. That usually meant that Papa'd stayed over and… A jolt coursed through me as I remembered the ceremony from the night before. I had two Daddies! I tried the door again in my excitement but with no such luck. Sighing, I jam my thumb between my lips (an oddly new habit and one that Papa and Daddy hated) and decide to go retrieve my premade cup of milk from the cool cupboard; the door was usually cracked open by the time I made my way back up.

An odd noise drifted past my eardrums as I got to the landing. The noise sounded like yelling, though muffled by the walls. Instead of turning right towards the kitchen, I turned left towards the front door where I could hear a faint knocking that was steadily gathering momentum. I wasn't supposed to answer the door on my own… I shook my head and toddled onward to the window facing the front of the building and gently pushed the curtains aside to reveal a street filled with people who appeared to be yelling. Why was it so hard to hear them? Their faces red with exertion, the mob looked to be sick with rage, confusion and the chaos of it all. But why were the yelling? Why were they there? Flinching, my eyes widened in fear as something black flew into the window, emitting red and yellow sparks, and cracked the glass. Something shimmered before my eyes but it was gone before I had time to actually acknowledge it was even there. A whimper escaped my lips as the noise instantly increased; the rapid rapping on the door turned into pounding and the muffled yells turned into full out screaming "GIVE US OUR SAVIOR BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" and I did what my instincts told me.

I ran.

"DAAADY!" I screamed all the way up the stairs and didn't stop even when the doorknob to his bedroom turned without resistance under my palm. Tears welling and marring my vision, I rushed into the nearest tall looking figure. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me and hoisted upwards.

"Remus, take Harry and go to Malfoy Manor." I was suspended in the air for a second before another of arms circled around me, almost bruising in their franticness.

"But why…"

"_Just go!"_ Papa hissed and this only served me to cry harder into the naked shoulder beneath my head.

"Alright," there was a pause in the harsh breathing before it continued a bit heavier then the last time. "Be careful."

* * *

_A/N- Alrighty then, so how was this one?? Was the bonding scene corny at all?? I know for sure that it was probably beyond fluff though, lol. This story seems to be wanting to be more than three or four chapters long. I've got an outline of how I'd like the plot to run but it's still a bit fuzzy around the edges. And Harry's only going to be little for about 2 or 3 more chapters then it's off to Hogwarts! And just a small warning: this story is _not_ going to stay all cuddly bunnies as you can probably tell from the ending of this chapter. ;)_

_Questions? Comments?? Constructive Criticism? Just click that nice little button down below ;)_

_P.S.-Also, I think I'd like to try a Beta, so any suggestions or offers can be sent through the private messaging. _


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_Warning: Corporal Punishment will be used as a source of discipline but I will not go into detail in case it bothers you. If you choose not to continue Three Father's, I will understand but, CP won't dominate the story in any way; you're not going to see it in every single chapter. There is a small mention of it in this chapter and I mean very small. I don't believe spanking and hitting children is similar at all. Spanking, I believe, is used after multiple warnings that the child chooses to ignore; it's used as a last resort and not as regular punishment. Harry won't be spanked just because he accidentally knocked over Snape's potions or he refused to eat his dinner. Well that's my take on the subject, sorry if I bored you but I had to get it out in the open._

_Here's Part 3 for you :) Sorry for the wait._

* * *

Remus gasped for air the second the feeling of apparation dissipated. Even after all these years, he'd never once come close to getting used to the squeezing pull of apparating. He looked down at the tense, whimpering boy in his arms.

"Are you alright cub?" Harry didn't reply, instead choosing to tighten his grip around Remus's neck and bury his face further. Remus winced and lightly pried a protesting Harry from his body before setting him to his feet.

"Hold on Harry, let me put on a shirt." Remus said and took out a worn grey t-shirt that Severus had thrown at him from his back pocket. He'd barely resettled Harry on his hip when the door to the manor opened to reveal an abnormally cheery, squat house elf.

"May I help you?" the nasally sound of the voice had Harry quiet his tears and look down at the creature.

Remus blinked; the voice seemed terribly out of place and didn't reside well with this smiling being. "Ah yes, um would Lord Malfoy happen to be home?"

Brown eyes suddenly turned suspicious and Remus was left to wonder what would bring such an expression. "Yes, Master Malfoy is currently here."

Remus stared at the creature, waiting to be let in but after a good minute of staring and no inviting, Remus sighed. "Could I possibly see him?"

"Master Malfoy is not available at the moment." The now grumpy, squat house elf clipped and made to shut the door but Remus's hand shot out before it caught him in the face.

"Wait! Please, is he still sleeping? We could wait until he wakes, I wouldn't mind."

"No."

"Please? I need to see him."

"No."

The elf pushed harder and Remus held.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The creature shouted and now stood behind the door with both palms placed flat against the wood, using all his strength.

"_What_ is going on here?" an annoyed female voice interrupted the tirade. Remus was graced with the sight of a teenage girl with the signature Malfoy platinum hair, carrying a severely disgruntled, bleary eyed little blonde boy who looked too long to be being carried at all. Had the Malfoy's had another child? "Gibby?"

The house elf, _Gibby,_ immediately brightened his features and removed himself from behind the door, causing it to quickly swing open by Remus's force of hand. "Gibby's apologies, Miss, for creating unnecessary noise but this man refuses to leave." Gibby said in a deep bow and gestured toward father and son.

"Well, I'm here now. You are dismissed." The girl offhandedly and waited until the elf bowed, repeated his apologies and departed with a distinct *_pop_* that startled Harry into searching for the elf before turning her attention on a slightly irritated eyes (which Remus noted were a deep brown, so this child could possibly only be a cousin) widened slightly as she assessed him.

"Look, I need to see Lucius Malfoy. I don't mind if he's still sleeping, I can wait, but I _need_ to talk to him." Remus blurted out, taking a small step forward. He expected to be sent away; the door slammed in his face.

The girl stepped aside. Remus hesitated for a second before taking his first step inside Malfoy Manor; the place was marvelous and obviously archaic. He felt like a looked down upon, low life peasant among all the glittering artifacts and marble floors as he was led to an equally extravagant sitting room. He sat down stiffly albeit the girl's request to make himself at home. If he'd been in his own home, he would've sprawled carelessly onto the seat. Remus allowed Harry to settle in his lap rather than beside him; the boy had been unusually silent throughout the whole ordeal and the frightened feeling in his gut had yet to disappear.

"Please, don't let the Manor intimidate you Mr. Lupin, it really isn't anything but an old medieval castle." The girl said unhelpfully as she prepared morning tea. She'd set down the boy (whom Remus presumed to be the one Draco Malfoy Severus had spoken of on many occasions) on the settee across from them. He, like Harry, was still dressed in his night clothes—white cotton shorts with a short sleeve top with anything but fierce pudgy green dragons prancing about breathing red hot flames.

Remus couldn't help the small amused smile that came over him and accepted the tea and a small, drip free cup with milk for Harry with a polite 'thank you'. "If I may ask, how do you know my name? I don't recall introdu…"

"Severus of course. Though he doesn't visit too often," She gave him a sly smile as she settled down beside the boy, handing him a cup of his own with a secured lid. "I sometimes manage to get him talking about his personal life every now and then. And also, you made the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning; load of rubbish if you ask me. Did you…"

Remus replaced his tea cup for the neatly folded news paper on the coffee table.

**OUR SAVIOR LEARNING THE ARTS OF DARK MAGIC?**

_Being left to our own curiosity and wonderment for the past three years...__**we deserve**__ to know how the Boy-Who-Lived, __**our**__**Savior**__, is progressing and what, exactly, is he being taught. _

… _Adoption Department discovered file of __**papers**__ concerning the second __**adoption**__ of one __**Harry**__ Potter by the man known as Severus Snape… was __**accused**__ of being an acting __**Death Eater**__ during the unforgettable war. Albus __**Dumbledore**__ testified on behalf of Mr. __**Snape**__, deeming him innocent...can we believe of his __**innocence**__…Dumbledore __**protecting**__ Death Eater…__**Dark Magic**__…corrupting…abusing…__**werewolf**_

Remus's sharp eyes skimmed over the blunt article, his blood burning dangerously, completely overriding the fear. His gaze slid down to the large moving picture dictating the front page of the _Daily Prophet. _It was a recent photo of the three of them; they'd been leaving the muggle park that he and his son adored so much—Harry, because of the many structures he was able to jump off of without being reprimanded and Remus because it was, or rather had been, fairly safe from any wizarding paparazzi. He would have to search for a new park now, Remus thought bitterly. From Harry's expression in the photo, Remus could tell it had been taken two days before. Harry hadn't exactly liked the idea of having to leave earlier than usual so Remus had promised to buy him an ice cream from a muggle vendor to make up for it. But Harry was having none of it and didn't have a problem making is his displeasure known to Severus and Remus by starting up his infamous long drawn out whines of protest—the one thing he _knew_ annoyed his Papa. Remus warned he would take back his promise. Harry refused to be carried and insisted on dragging his feet—Severus gave him another warning. Harry tried to run back to the park—Severus smacked the small bottom once, not even enough to make his hand or Harry's backside sting. The boy howled as if Severus had actually used force.

_This_ was the picture the press had captured: Harry bawling his eyes out as Remus and Severus dragged him to the nearest Apparation spot. Of all the pictures…

"Daddy!"

Remus snapped back to reality and was welcomed with wide emerald green eyes staring up at him. The girl was still rambling something or another and hadn't noticed his slip of attention.

"I hafta go _potty_." Harry said, whispering the last word.

"Oh, well le—" Remus sat down the criticizing newspaper and was about to ask directions to the lavatory when the head of the Malfoy family appeared in the doorway. The gorgeous (Remus didn't think anyone could deny him that) man stood pale and menacing with dark grey trousers that accented his long legs. His crisp long sleeved white shirt was tucked neatly and gave a subtle shadow of a hint of a toned chest. His lips were curved in a smirk and his icy grey eyes bore into amber. Remus tore his gaze away, blushing, not even realizing he was giving Lucius Malfoy a once over. The guilt instantly pooled in the pit of his stomach and began boiling its way up to his throat.

"Good morning Father." Draco said from his spot, pronouncing every syllable perfectly and breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Draco." he greeted, nodding his head towards his son. He turned to the girl. "Chandler, I don't believe you've notified me of a guest arriving."

"Sorry Uncle, but I didn't want to disturb you. This is Rem—"

"I am aware of who he is. You may leave. Take Draco with you please."

"Yes, sir." Chandler stood quickly but gracefully with Draco's hand in hers. "Mr. Lupin, I could take Harry to the bathroom if that's alright. And I'm sure the boys can play together in the playroom afterwards."

Remus worried his bottom lip and glanced down at the squirming 4 year old in his lap, glanced at Lucius, at Chandler, at Harry again then Lucius once more before sighing and nodding his head once. He hoped Severus would arrive soon "Yes, I suppose that will be fine. Harry, go with Ms. Chandler, ("Just Chandler, please, sir. I'm only fifteen." Chandler corrected, grinning.) she'll take you to the po—bathroom, okay? Be a good boy for Daddy, yes?"

"Yes, Daddy." Harry said quietly as he latched onto the offered hand. Remus watched as each boy only had curios eyes for the other and missed his cub as soon as the trio disappeared. Maybe those two would find something in common and become friends. Remus really hoped so since Harry didn't have many children to play with and he was worried how this would impact his social skills come time to start his schooling. Of course there was that Weasley boy from the birthday party, Rob or something, but Harry hadn't really seemed keen on buddying it up with the red head or his five older brothers. But he did have his friend Cedric occasionally come over and the pair would play nicely enough but Remus wasn't too sure if he was comfortable with the age difference (especially since his new found information)—wasn't the little Diggory past the age of learning the alphabet and the sounds of magical animals and their names?

"Come now Lupin, your Potter will be safe with my niece, no need to worry." Remus started, flinching horribly. He quickly turned his head and was instantly annoyed with himself; being this close to the full moon he should have heard the man approach him let alone feel his body heat, Malfoy was standing close enough.

~**~

"I like your dragons. They're really brilliant." Harry complimented the boy sitting next to him, pointing to his pajamas. They had been sitting on this short couch forever doing absolutely nothing. That nice girl Chandler had said they were free to play with anything in the room—Harry still couldn't get over the amount of toys that covered the ever green plush carpet—but every time he made to go play with something, Draco would glare at him with grey eyes that clearly said "touch my toys and you die" and Harry would roll his eyes and slide his bottom back to its original spot. He had enough experience with that look being thrown his way by five and six year olds but never kids his own age; they were supposed to stick together. Harry couldn't wait to be five so he could do everything he couldn't now like…brush his teeth and dress himself without his Daddy or Papa's help. And he wouldn't have to constantly look out for the big five year olds waiting to knock over his sandcastle…but then there were the seven year olds to worry about…

"Thank you." Draco mumbled, shrugging away from the finger.

Harry sighed and placed his hand back in his lap. He glanced about the room; the smiling girl was still sitting in the far right corner scribbling in a dusty boring looking book and Draco was still twiddling his thumbs with a bored expression.

Harry got up and went over to the miniature quidditch field—complete with equally miniature brooms and gold goal posts—set that'd been calling to him ever since they'd entered the room. He ignored the gasp of outrage from behind him; he'd play by himself if he had too. He did it all the time at home. After positioning the fourteen players how he wanted, Harry tossed in the bludgers and quaffle into the pitch and watched the players come to life, their robes flapping in the nonexistent wind. Just as he was about to release the snitch, he noticed a shadow come over him. Harry brushed his fringe away with his free hand and looked over his shoulder, squinting slightly.

"You want to play? You can be the green side if you want." Harry suggested kindly. He held up the snitch for Draco to take so he could drop it in, thus beginning the game.

Draco unfolded his arms and snatched the snitch out of raven haired boy's fingers. "No! Only I can play with toys, not _you_!"

Harry fought the natural feeling of wanting to burst out crying at the unfairness of it all. He remembered what his Papa had told him and stood up angrily. "You don't snatch, that's not nice!"

Draco stepped back in surprise. No one had ever talked to him like that except for when his father was really mad at him. Father always told him not to let other people boss him around. He took back his step and pushed down the boy as hard he could. "_Don't. Touch. My. Toys_!"

Lip trembling now, not just at the whole situation but at the burning sensation in his elbows. Harry sat up and turned his arm awkwardly so he could see his carpet burned elbows. A few tears fell down his red tinged cheeks. He didn't hear Chandler approach them or hear her call out his name as he was too busy tackling Draco to the floor and hitting him over the head with a wooden block. He was lifted into the air and away from the naughty boy before he could land one on his pale nose.

"Hush now Harry, calm down." A female voice whispered in his ear and his rapidly rising and falling chest slowed just a little bit but his tears showed no signs of letting up. The fear from this morning buried its ugly little head back into his heart along with the hot frustration from being around this boy and the fear of being punished for making the boy cry and bleed.

"Well, Draco, it looks like you've finally met your match." Chandler said her arms full with the sobbing boy.

"_Chandler, _this is no time for jokes. Bring Draco here so I can heal him. Go to the infirmary and ask the house elves for the mild burn salve and come directly back. Merlin only knows what that werewolf would do if he saw his child looking like we've tortured him."

"Yes, Aunt Narcissa."

~**~

"…and they have no right breaking down my door to try and accost my son! Harry James Potter is James and Lily's son. He is _my_ son by law, Malfoy, not the publics!" Remus finally took a breath from his pacing and 10 minute rant and set to drinking the tall glass of water in one go.

Lucius pressed the bridge of his between his index finger and thumb while Lupin was occupied; the werewolf was the _most _infuriating.

"And _another_ thing…" Lucius quickly straightened and schooled his features as light brown haired man set down his glass with unnecessary force. Severus would pay him for this. "They put it out there that I'm a werewolf. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to find work now?" Remus threw himself down on the couch he originally vacated before. He didn't care anymore that it probably cost more than his flat. He wanted Severus to be here. "It's hard enough as it is."

Lucius rolled his eyes at the slumped man and stood when he gave a particularly wet sob. "Pull yourself together Lupin." He said harshly, flicking a hair out of place and beginning his own pacing in front of the fire place. "Your son is on his way down; I couldn't imagine you'd want him to see you in such a state. And you needn't worry about employment; it will be no hardship on my part in assisting—"

Remus sat up and wiped at his eyes. "I don't need nor want your money, _Malfoy_!"

Lucius whirled around with his wand pointed and his eyes a harsh winter. "_Silence_! Don't. Test. My patience, Lupin. You'd do well to sit quietly and listen to my offerings before you start blurting things without thought."

Remus fought down the wolf and relaxed as much as he could against the stiff cushions and with a wand pointing at him just so he could sit up straight again as the fire roared green with life and out stepped his bonded.

"Severus! Oh Merlin, are you alright?"

"Yes, Remus I'm fine. Come, you're getting soot all over your clothes." Severus soothed, running stained fingers over a scarred cheek. He accepted the kiss pressed to his lips until a throat clearing was heard behind them.

"Lucius." Severus greeted, clearing his own throat and smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in his clothes. He eyed the swirling amber liquid that long pale fingers held in a clear glass. "Do you think it wise Lu—"

"Hush Severus, I do not need your concern. What I need is for you to tell me why you sent your werewolf to my home."

Severus glanced swiftly at his tense partner before turning back to his old friend. "All in good time Lucius. But as we wait, perhaps you could tell me why, exactly, you had your wand trained on my husband. We both know it is no secret that I don't take kindly to when those I _care_ about are _threatened_."

Lucius did not wince at the subtly emphasized words as he was sure Severus wanted but he did harden his gaze and seemed to satisfy the dark man just fine. "He was being unruly and incompetent."

A low growl was heard and the two men looked to see Remus standing tense by the doorway. Not a second later two women, who could have easily been mistaken for mother and daughter, entered the sitting room baring two sniffling boys.

"Harry!" Remus rushed to grab his son and Narcissa gave him up without hesitation and took her own son in her arms. "What did you do to him? Why does he smell like medicine?"

Chandler looked up from picking at her nails and was greeted by four pairs of accusing glares. "T-They got into a petty fight is all." She said, wishing her stomach would come back to her.

"Would you care to tell us what started the fight and why you couldn't keep two four year olds from causing physical damage?" Severus said in a dangerously smooth tone.

"Draco wouldn't share as usual, Harry said something I didn't catch and I guess Draco didn't like it so he pushed Harry and he got carpet burns on his elbows." Chandler motioned towards a dozing Harry. "And then the most amazing thing happened. In all my days of babysitting Draco and his friends, I've never once seen any of them stand up to him. Harry here actually retaliated and tackled Draco to the floor."

Remus turned his gaze from the smirking teenager to Lucius. "I thought you said my son would be safe with your niece, Malfoy."

"Mr. Lupin, I'm sure you have more pressing matters to discuss with my husband, do you not? The boy's are fine; I gave your son Children's Calming Potion to calm his nerves since he was overly distraught from what I expect were from earlier events. He should be as he was after a nap. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen. Come, Chandler." Narcissa said and swept from the room with purpose, her niece following closely.

Remus sat in his same spot cradling Harry to his chest. It wasn't even noon and he was already tired from his rampant emotions.

Itching to sit with his family, Severus kept his position by the mantle. He wanted to leave now to his newly repaired home and calm his own nerves, but he had to get this out first. "Lucius, we need your assistance. Dumbledore has been fortunate in getting the sanest people out of the mob vandalizing our home and getting them to talk. It seems they have gotten it in their heads that it is their duty to keep The-Boy-Who-Lived safe from harm's way."

"Is that what they're saying? Well they can go shove i—"

"Quiet Remus."

Lucius slid his index finger over the rim of his glass five times before answering. "And you would like me to quiet the media, correct? Why couldn't Dumbledore do this himself?"

"Well if you'd read the paper, you'd know they haven't exactly put him in good light." Remus retorted, earning himself an exasperated glare from Severus.

"We all know the Minister doesn't trust Dumbledore, Lucius, but I know you are close to him. Dumbledore believes he may be planning something concerning Harry and the events this morning may only fuel his stupid incompetent mind."

Lucius pursed his lips into a fine line and looked away from taunting black irises. "I'll see what I can do."


	4. Part 4

**_A/N-_**_Ok, so here is the incomplete Part 4 of Three Fathers that has been in my files for months, gathering dust. I know I have not updated in more than a year. I know you're probably annoyed, pissed, frustrated because I know I'd be all those things if I'd been waiting for a story to be updated. A lot of you probably might have even forgot about this story! I don't blame you. But yeah, every time I'd get an email notice about someone adding this story to their favorites or alerts, I'd feel guilty because I knew I wouldn't be updating anytime soon because my interests have changed and I honestly don't know/remember where I was going with the plot… Yeah, it blows since this was probably my most promising story line. I decided to put the story as complete even though it clearly isn't. I hope I regain my interest in it again so you all can find out what happens._

* * *

**Part 4**

_"Jachin Daniel Halevi-Riddle."_

_"Elewa Jabari Osujia-Riddle."_

_"Gabriel Christopher Maylyn-Riddle."_

_"Alejandro Jose Zephaniah Sanchez-Riddle."_

_"Isamu Hikaru Yamamoto-Riddle."_

_"Omeka Badilini Ekwensi-Riddle."_

_A palm was placed against the dark oak door after each spoken name, the spot glowing as the magic recognized the person._

_"Father." They said as one, with astonishing normality._

_"Your brother, where is he?" The voice was soft, barely audible, but it held an underlying hardness to it. It was alien to the common passer-by._

_The eldest of the six boys—tall, blonde hair that curled around his ears and striking dark blue eyes—leaned forward slightly, hands held loosely behind his back and turned his head to the right, assessing the empty spot down the row of his siblings, as if he'd just now noticed the missing red head._

_He straightened, his face blank. "I do not know Fa-"he quickly shut his mouth, his face clearly showing nausea. "I apologize."_

_"I do not have time for your games, Jachin, I need that potion found now, do you understand me?"_

_The young man, Jachin, lifted his eyes to swiftly glance at the figure lying in the bed that sat in the middle of the room "Yes, sir."_

_"Bring my son to me."_

_"Yes, Father."_

* * *

"What're ya doin'?"

Harry snatched his hand back from the long scar stretching across his Daddy's cheek, startled. "You sleep a long time, Daddy." He said, replacing his small fingers to the raised skin. He shifted his body against the one underneath him.

Remus groaned at the movement and placed a hand to still the squirming. Rubbing his tired eyes and the sleep away, he groaned again as the spell of sleep was slowly lifted. His voice was hard, rough and scratchy as he spoke. "How long have you been up?"

Harry keeps his hand moving over the contours of the young, life ridden face as he tilted his head and shrugged. "Five minutes."

"You don't even know how long that is, Harry." Remus says, managing a look of skepticism.

"Well, you'n Papa always say that when you tell me to wait for somethin'."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked over to his left at his snoring partner and smiled; he wished there was a way he could capture this moment so he could prove to Severus that he did so snore. He looked over at the clock hanging above the fireplace and was pleased to see that it wasn't too late in the afternoon- just enough time to lie there, in bed, and let his body fully awaken. He closed his eyes and hummed in contentment as he felt Harry lose interest in his face and move onto trying to see what would wake his Papa up. It was Sunday-a day the family had unofficially dubbed 'Do-everything-that-involves-nothing-day'. It was also about a week from the 'incident' and they had, fortunately or unfortunately (depended on how you looked at it), heard no news pertaining to their mishap other than the random Death Eater trying to "gain power to take back to their lord".

Remus was slowly letting the wolf inside him go, even though the full moon was two nights ago. He still felt the roaring rage to go after those who dared threaten his son and family, but he was starting to wonder how much of the rage was the wolf and how much was him.

Lucius had done what Severus had asked of him—Remus was still amazed that there hadn't been one single article about the adoption or the outbreak of rabid "Potter Supporters" in the paper the next day.

Lucius had done something that Remus had clearly implied he didn't want him to do—he was still reluctant to tell Severus of the many job offerings he'd received with the morning post that week. Or rather, he was reluctant to tell him how the offerings came to be. He didn't know why every time he thought of telling, Malfoy's face would appear in his head and he would have that infuriating smirk placed firmly on his pretty little mouth. What he did know was that whenever he thought of the man, his hands would start to sweat followed by a sickening roiling of his stomach.

"You want me to bite your fingers off, don't you boy?"

The growl, the sudden flailing of limbs and laughter broke Remus of his darkening thoughts. He caught Harry round the waist and pulled him to his side, saving him from Severus's post-awakening grumpiness.

"S'not nice Papa. You're supposed to say 'good morning' when you wake up." Harry informed, grinning. He squirmed out of Remus's half-hearted protective grip.

Severus tucked his arms under his pillow and buried his face into the soft cushion, mumbling something incoherent.

"Can't hear you Sev."

Severus grunted and didn't move from his position. Remus threw his leg over Severus and hooked it around his waist, scooting closer so that their son was sandwiched between them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, cub?"

Harry wriggled for a moment before throwing his arm out above his head and sighing with obvious frustration. "You're squishing me!"

Remus relaxed his leg marginally and shifted as if to make room. "Sorry Harry, it's a bit of a tight knit, can't move any further." Severus scoffed into his pillow.

Harry wriggled for a minute before giving up and pushing his way through the decreasing gap, huffing as he emerged. "I'm goin' to my room and lay in my bed."

"You do that love. Don't mess up your room; remember you're going to Cedric's later." Remus called after the closing door. He looked over at his partner and caught him staring at him dancing eyes.

"What?"

Severus turned his nose into the pillow, breathing in deeply before sitting up and leaning in over Remus. He smiled. "You know, that wasn't very nice of you, sending your son away just so I could have my way with you."

Remus propped himself up so that their faces were inches apart. "He's your son now too." Lips met and parted. "And who ever mentioned I'd let you have your way with me?"

"I did." Severus growled before attacking the werewolf into submission.

* * *

**_This story/chapter is incompleted._**


End file.
